


It'll Be Okay

by TheNightSkyObserver



Series: No Such Thing as Perfect [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confused Logan, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, New Relationship, Out of Character, They all need hugs, Thomas if you find this I'm so Sorry, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: While Roman is with Anxiety, Patton and Logan decide to make cookies. They discover more about themselves along the way. Sequel to "Darkness Within"





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH I finally finished this sequel. It took so much longer than I thought it would, I am so sorry for the wait. As usual, I don't own these characters. All credit goes to Thomas Sanders. Only the story-line of this fic is mine. This is not meant to be disrespectful in anyway. Thomas' videos just give me motivation to create :) Enjoy!

_Your existence is inconsequential, I mean, unimportant, I mean GOOD!_

Logan was sitting at the kitchen table, attempting to make schedules for Thomas’ week, when Morality came a sat down next to him.

              “Hiya Logan, whatcha up to?” Morality grinned at him, waiting for an answer. Logan looked up at the other personality with a one-sided smile.

              “Well, I _was_ trying to devise a good schedule for Thomas’ week, but I suppose that can wait. What can I do for you, Morality?” Logan tilted his head at his counterpart, silently chuckling at the eldest personality trait. Morality’s eyes lit up, and he jumped out of his chair.

              “We should make cookies! I want cookies; do you want cookies? Come on Logan! Let’s make cookies!” Morality bounced up and down, grinning like a lunatic at the slightly younger personality. Logan rolled his eyes at the eldest personality trait, but nonetheless stood up and nodded; Morality’s wide grin was infectious. Morality clapped his hands together and grabbed Logan by the arm, dragging him towards the kitchen counter.

              “So, what kind of cookies should we make? There is the ever-popular chocolate chip, or we could make a more traditional sugar or oatmeal-raisin. Oh! We could also make something a little bit more challenging, such as ginger snaps or snickerdoodles. Morality?” Logan ceased listing off types of cookies when he noticed the dreamy expression gracing Morality’s face. The moment Logan stopped talking; Morality seemed to snap back to reality. A vibrant red blush quickly decorated Morality’s face and neck. He quickly stood up straight, forgoing his place leaning against the counter. He started to stutter.

              “Wha-? Uh, nothing! All good ideas! Uh… Chocolate Chip! Everyone likes chocolate chip! Haha, yeah…” Morality trailed off, his eyes dropping to stare at the floor, arms crossed, blush still raging. Logan smiled at him affectionately.

              Logan wasn’t stupid. He knew that Morality had a bit of a crush on him. He also knew that, despite emotions not being his forte, that he did reciprocate the feeling. It initially took a long time for Logan to notice how Morality felt, and even longer for Logan to understand that he felt the same way. However, he decided then and there to do something about it. Logan took two long strides and placed himself right in front of Morality. Morality’s head snapped up, his eyes wide as he stared at Logan. Logan smirked, leaned in, and whispered in Morality’s ear,

              “You know, I might be a smart cookie, but you look sweet enough to eat”. Logan watch the shudder that ran down Morality’s spine, and smirked at the breathy gasp that escaped his mouth. Morality than began to chuckle, his bush still raging. He reached his hands out and placed them on Logan’s shoulders. He leaned up until his forehead was pressed against Logan’s. The two stood in baited silence, both of their breaths held. Finally, Morality broke the metaphorical dam.

              “I have to say Logan; I don’t think anyone has ever made me _crumble_ like that before”.

Logan jerked his head back staring incredulously at the other trait. After a brief staring contest, the two both broke out in laughter. They clutched at each other’s arms, laughing so hard that their eyes began to water. Morality took Logan by the hand, and spun him around until Logan was held tight in Morality’s arms. The two stared into each other’s eyes as their laughter died away. Logan smirked at Morality, and raised an eyebrow.

              “So? Are we only going to throw around suggestive dad jokes, or are we gonna talk about things?” Logan asked, tilting his head at Morality. Morality sighed, and nodded. The two sat down at opposite ends of the table and gazed at one another. Surprisingly, Morality was the first to speak.

              “Well, I guess we both know that we, eh… both have… _feelings_ for each other. What do you suppose is the logical thing we do now…?” Morality rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Logan with sheepish eyes. Logan scratched his nose, and huffed out a chuckle.

              “Logically speaking, since we both have feelings for each other, the next step would be entering a relationship that is a little more than platonic. However, harboring, er… _non-platonic_ feelings doesn’t automatically mean that a relationship would work out. Statistically, a relationship between two people like ourselves wouldn’t usually work. Nevertheless, seeing how we aren’t actual people, we are manifestations of different aspects of Thomas’ personality, a relationship would most likely have a better chance of working, as long as—I’m rambling aren’t I?” Logan cut himself off, a blush of his own working its way from his ears to his neck. Morality reached against the table and took Logan’s hand in his own.

              “I think we have a good chance, if we want to try. What do you say Logan, want to give it a try?” Logan studied the hand in his own, and found himself nodding.

              “I would like that. I would very much like that,” Logan looked up into Morality’s eyes, and the two smiled sweetly and shyly at one another. Logan took a deep breath, and quietly asked,

              “So… are we… boyfriends? Or…do we not want to call it that yet…? I don’t-, I’ve never-, I mean-, I just-,” Logan mumbled. Morality cut him off with a wave of his hand and a gentle smile.

              “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Logan?” He asked kindly. Logan nodded, his eyes downcast. Morality let go of Logan’s hand and walked around the table to pull other into a warm, comforting, calming hug. Logan let out the breath he had been holding since he nodded, and melted into the hug. The two stood embracing for what felt like eternity. Morality leaned back and brought their foreheads together. Finally, Logan broke the peaceful silence.

              “So did we still want to make cookies? Cause I still _really_ want cookies. Don’t chocolate chip cookies sound good right about now? Hmm, Logan? Come on, we’ll have a _sweet_ time!” Morality winked at Logan, and Logan just rolled his eyes, smiling.

              “Yes, let’s make cookies, since you want them so badly,” Logan answered. He stood up out of the chair and hesitantly took Morality’s hand. Morality squeezed Logan’s hand, and the two walked over to the cabinets. Morality, being slightly taller, reached up to grab the recipe book. He quickly flipped through it until he pulled out the homemade chocolate chip cookie recipe that Thomas’ mother had given their host. Morality rubbed his hands together with a gleeful smile on his face.

              “Alrighty. According to the recipe, we need quite a few things. We need the following: 1 cup of softened butter, 1 cup of regular sugar, 1 cup of packed brown sugar, 2 large eggs, 2 teaspoons of vanilla, 3 cups of flour, 2 teaspoons of baking soda, 2 teaspoons of hot water, ½ teaspoon of salt, and 2 cups of chocolate chips. We have to mix up the dry, then mix in the wet, then add the chips. Oven preheated to 350 degrees, then bake for 15 minutes or until the edges are golden brown. Sounds fairly simple! So Logan, you ready to make cookies?” Morality finished speaking, and turned to Logan only to see the affection-filled smile gracing Logan’s dazed expression.

              “Logan, did you hear anything I just said?” Logan jumped, and blinked.

              “Uh, of course. Yes ingredients. Oh! Yes, I’m ready to make the cookies. Sorry, I was… thinking” Logan shrugged with a sheepish smile and gestured for Morality to begin.

For the next hour, the two worked in relative silence. They worked in tandem, their movements’ fluid and in harmony. They worked together perfectly, for once, the mind and the heart on the same side. They movements were as smooth as a dance, and privately, both Morality and Logan thought that it was amazing. Finally, the two had made 3 batches of cookies. They stood next to the table, admiring their work. The sweet smell of chocolate wafted through the warm kitchen, swirling around the two personality traits. Morality threw his arm over Logan’s shoulders with a cheeky grin.

              “So. Should we share, or keep all the goodies to ourselves?” Logan wrapped his arm around Morality’s waist and pulled him close.

              “Even though I would _love_ to keep all of these cookies to ourselves, I think that the kids would like some, don’t you think?” Logan tilted his head and gave Morality a small smile. Morality found himself nodding, and he let out a chuckle.

              “Kids!! Cookies!!” Morality called out. Within seconds, the pitter-patter of feet was heard. In quick secession, the 5 youngest members of the ‘house’ came bolting into the kitchen. First was Pranks and Misleading Compliment, Missy for short. They were the oldest of the children. Pranks was slightly older, but the two might have been twins. Next came Imagination, nicknamed Steven, due to the shirt he always wore. Steven was actually the oldest inhabitant of Thomas’ mind, but he didn’t manifest until Thomas started doing vines, so he was still considered one of the children. Lastly, Morality’s own children, affectionately called brother and sister, walked in. The brother and sister weren’t exactly facets of Thomas’ personality, but they are a part of Morality’s _own_ personality. They represented the parental part of Morality, so they lived in Thomas’s mindscape with the rest of Thomas’s personality facets.

              “Cookies? Thanks Dad!” Pranks bounded over and scooped up about 7 cookies then sprinted back out of the room. Missy let out a gasp, grabbed his own handful of cookies and ran from the room as well, making sure to shout a ‘thank you!’ over his shoulder. Morality and Logan blinked, and then turned their attention to the remaining 3 children in the kitchen. Steven chuckled and sat down at the table.

              “So, what compelled the two of you to bake cookies for everyone? Not that I’m complaining, just curious,” he raised an eyebrow and bit into his own cookie.

              “I wanted to make cookies, and Logan agreed to help out,” Morality laughed, and ruffled Steven’s hair. Steven rolled his eyes with a smirk and went back to eating cookies.

              “Well kiddos? Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna sit down with your dear ole dad and eat some cookies?” Morality addressed his kids. The two looked at each other and said in unison, “Cookies!” They sat down and pulled 5 cookies each towards themselves.

              “Dad, can I have a glass of milk too, please?” the sister asked.

              “Oh, me too, Dad! Please?” the brother exclaimed. Morality smiled and prepared the two glasses of milk. He handed them to the kids, and proceeded to ruffle both of children’s hair. The both glared at their father, but accepted the milk happily. The children, along with Morality and Logan sat quietly at the table, eating the cookies in comfortable silence.

As Logan ate his cookies, he studied Morality casually. Despite everyone in the mind having the same face other than Morality’s kids, there was something different about Morality. Logan found him fascinating. Even though the two of them looked almost the exact same, there was something softer about Morality. While Logan was cold, hard edges, Morality was soft and rounded. They seemed to complement each other well. Logan smiled to himself. Morality was like a teddy bear. Logan was ripped from his thoughts when Morality spoke.

              “Logan? Are you all right? Logan?” Logan blinked and smiled, realizing that the kids had left and it was just the two of them left in the kitchen.

              “Yes, Morality, I’m alright. I was just thinking,” Logan responded. However, Morality had a small frown on his face.

              “Logan, you know you can use my real name, right? I… Unless you…don’t want to…” Morality trailed off, and stared at his hands, which were folded on the table. Logan started; the other trait’s confused and upset tone startling him.

              “I-I can? Er…What is it? I don’t believe you have ever told us. Or, at least you never told me”.

Morality looked extremely confused, and furrowed his brow. His eyebrows almost immediately shot into his hairline.

              “Oh! I guess I never did say what my real name is!” Morality giggled. “It’s Patton”. Logan smiled.

              “Alright then, _Patton_. I’ll keep that in mind,” Logan stood up and walked around the table to wrap his arms around Patton’s shoulders. Patton’s face lit up with a soft smile, and he leaned his head into Logan’s chest. The two stayed like that, happy with each other’s presence until Patton jerked his head up in alarm.

              “Patton? What’s wrong?” Logan tilted his head worryingly at the other. Patton narrowed his eyes in concentration, and an expression of understanding flitted across his face. He quickly stood up, causing Logan to take a sudden step back.

              “Thomas needs me,” Patton said, then abruptly disappeared. Logan blinked once, shrugged, and sat back down to wait for Patton to return, wondering what could be wrong with their host. Logan had noticed some…troubling feelings at the back of his mind, but his happiness with Patton pushed everything else away. He sighed, and started tapping his fingers on the kitchen table.

On the physical plane, Thomas was dozing on his couch. Patton flickered into existence next to his host, effectively waking Thomas up.

              “Huh? Mortality? What are- what are you doing out?” Thomas mumbled, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Patton chuckled.

              “Roman asked me to check on you. He said that Anxiety had quite an attack earlier, and that it was pretty bad for you as well. How are you feeling son?” Patton asked, concern practically dripping from his words. Thomas rolled his eyes.

              “I’m not your son. But, yeah, I’m feeling a lot better. I take it Roman was able to calm Anxiety down, then?” Thomas arched an eyebrow at Patton as he stretched.

              “Yes, I’m assuming Roman was able to calm Anxiety down. I don’t how he did it, but he somehow even got Anxiety to fall asleep. The two of them are actually curled up together in Anxiety’s room. Perhaps you should go to bed as well Thomas. In your actual bed, of course,” Patton implored, raising his eyebrow at his sleep deprived host. Thomas sighed and stood up.

              “You’re probably right. I need the sleep after all. I’ll summon Roman and Anxiety tomorrow so I can talk to them about everything”. Thomas waved goodbye to Patton as he sunk away, back into Thomas’ mind, and then made his way upstairs to get some well-deserved rest.

Patton landed in the common room, paused for a moment, then walked quietly towards Anxiety’s room. He sent a quiet mental message for Logan to come with him. Logan appeared beside him, his mouth opening to ask a question, but Patton cut him off with a small grin and a finger to his lips, then motioned Logan to follow him. Logan nodded and took Patton’s hand in his own, earning him a small blush and a radiating smile from Patton. Once the two older personality traits got to Anxiety’s door, Patton quietly opened it.

Roman and Anxiety were both sound asleep, both hugging each other tight, both with a small smile on their faces. Logan and Patton leaned into each other, enjoying each other’s presence, and the fact that Roman and Anxiety were both happy, and happy together. Patton silently closed the door to leave the two youngest personalities alone, and steered Logan towards Logan’s room, which was closest.

The two walked into Logan’s spotless bedroom, which doubled as a library, and they both let out the breaths they didn’t realize they were holding.

              “So, forgive my ignorance, but what was the problem?” Logan asked, sitting down on the fluffy bed. He patted the spot next to him, and Patton plopped down next to him.

              “Anxiety had a really bad attack earlier, I guess, and since Roman was comforting Anxiety, he wanted me to check on Thomas, you know, just to make sure”, Patton laid back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling with a glare. Logan hesitated before speaking after seeing the scalding look his ceiling was currently getting from Patton.

              “So, do you think that Anxiety will accept Roman’s help more often now? What I mean is, do you think they will be friends now?” Logan asked the other trait quietly. Logan studied his hands as he waited for Patton to answer.

              “Well, yeah. I think that they might a bit more than friends now, Logan. Of course, there’s nothing wrong with platonic cuddling, but the way Roman was holding Anxiety looked a bit more than platonic to me. However, if they do pursue a romantic relationship, I think that they will be just fine. Opposites attract after all, and even though he can get at each other’s throats, I really think that they do care a great ton for each other. I- You seem… off Logan. What’s wrong?” Patton sat back up, turned so he was facing Logan and tilted his head. Logan sighed.

              “I’m just worried about them. I’m worried about us. I’m worried about Thomas. What if all these changes with us negatively affects him? What if he thinks we’re all crazy? What if he-?” Patton cut Logan off with a hug. Patton tightened his grip on Logan when a dry sob ripped through Logan’s body.

              “Logan? Logan, what’s wrong?” Patton asked, slightly scared and extremely nervous. He wasn’t used to the logical trait being so quiet and upset. Logan pushed himself away from Patton, took a deep shuddering breath, and looked up to meet Patton’s eyes.

              “Think about it Patton. If Thomas’ creative and outlandish aspect and his worried and anxious aspect are in a romantic relationship, how will that impact Thomas altogether? Then, how is it going to affect Thomas with us, logic and morality, being in a romantic relationship? I mean seriously! We’re all going to be the death of him,” Logan finished with a defeated sigh. Patton blinked a few times, the residual anger he felt from Thomas being in pain melting away as he watched Logan struggle to understand something.

              “Logan, listen to me. As you say yourself, emotions are my thing, so I’m gonna try and explain it. Emotions are complicated. They’re messy. They make no sense. We are all aspects of Thomas’ personality. We’re always interacting one way or another, so really, romantic relationships wouldn’t really change anything. Honestly, the fact that all of us are in a relationship of some kind now is probably going to get rid of a lot of the tension that we’ve all been feeling. Everything will be okay. I promise.”

              “Don’t promise me something you don’t know is true,” Logan whispered. Patton wrapped his arms around the other and nuzzled into his neck.

              “I do know it’s true,” He murmured into Logan’s skin. “Everything works out in the end.”

Logan leaned back and looked deep into Patton’s eyes. Patton reached out to cup Logan’s cheek and brush the tears away softly. He leaned into Patton’s hand and sighed.

              “It’s just so illogical. I’ll admit though, that you are much knowledgeable in the emotions department. I trust you though,” Logan finished, closed his eyes, and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Patton’s. The two sat in silent until Patton slowly closed the gap and lightly pressed his lips to Logan’s. It was chaste, it was sweet, it was short, but it left both of their heads spinning. They broke apart, leaned back and with one look at each other dissolved into a fit of giggles.

              “Hahahaha, we’re- we’re gonna be the death of this boy!” Logan laughed, his eyes crinkling. Patton was covering his mouth attempting to hide the snorts he was making, but utterly failing. The two hugged as their laughter died down, and they let a soft and sweet silence surround them.

              “So, Patton. Should we go check on Thomas? Or…?” Logan trailed off, focusing on the sleepy look in Patton’s eyes. Patton shook his head.

              “He was alright when I checked on him earlier. I sent him to bed, so why don’t we join the napping party?”

Logan shook his head with a fond look. Patton gasped with an incredulous look.

              “Why Logan! If everyone else gets to nap, why can’t we?” Patton’s expression cracked and he let out a small chuckle. Logan rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, but proceeded to lie down next to Patton regardless. The two wrapped themselves together, and Logan willed the lights in his room to dim. With his arms around Patton and Patton’s arms around him, Logan felt himself beginning to drift off into slumber. His worries continued to plague him however. He decided to voice his concerns once more.

              “So…do you think they’ll be okay?” Logan asked quietly. Patton hummed and responded sleepily.

              “If we can make it, and we can, I’m sure they can too. Besides, we’re all a part of Thomas, and he’s strong. That means that we’re strong too”, Patton then snuggled back into Logan’s side and yawned. Logan thought about Patton’s words as the other trait began to drift off to sleep.

              “I think you’re right Patton. We are strong”, Logan mumbled to himself. He finally let himself fall asleep, soothed by Patton’s calm breathing, warm body and comforting presence. 

_And it’s all thanks to a brilliant deduction, from Watson. <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> There will be one more fic to finish off this series, but I'm not sure when it'll be out.   
> You can come yell at me at https://nerdygeekyscience.tumblr.com/ if you want to lol


End file.
